Bear Club for Men
Overview Summary #Speak to Olrun about the bear. #Clutch the Club of a Thousand Bears. #Defeat the bear using the club given to you. #See Olrun Olafdottir for your reward. Obtained from :Olrun Olafdottir in Varajar Fells Requirements :*Male player character :*The Great Norn Alemoot Reward :*100 Norn reputation points :*Skills :: Club of a Thousand Bears :*Club of a Thousand Bears (weapon) (Given during the quest) Dialogue :"Sure, you have bested me at drinking games...but can you handle a rabid '''bear'? Hahahaha! You should see the look on your face, . Oh, don't cry. Take a knee and listen to my tale'' :In my youth I stumbeld upon a vicious bear roaming the trails, foaming at the mouth and with murder in its eyes! Did I run and cry like a cub? No! I tussled with that hairy beast using nothing but my trusty '''club' and cunning wit! Of course, my outfit was ruined...and it took a few months for my hair to grow back, but that's beside the point. I challenge you to match my feats. Do you have the iron guts necessary to take down a grizzly, fearsome beast?"'' ::Accept: "Gimme that club." ::Reject: "I just had my hair done." Intermediate Dialogue :"You will be removed from your party to duel the bear alone. Are you ready?" ::Accept: "Ready as I'll ever be." ::Reject: "I'd better pump some iron first." Reward Dialogue :"I expected to find your remains in the bear's gullet, but here you are smelling like a rose. Well, a sweaty rose. I guess that bear put up a fight! :We are very much alike you and I. Our deeds are known far and wide. We're tough fighters and swell lookers. There is no one else for me but you. It was fate that brought you here. Together, we will keep the family name alive! Speaking of names, is such a silly feminine name. You need a good, strong Norn identity. We shall get you one once you join the Olafson clan." Followup :Prenuptial Disagreement Walkthrough After receiving the quest from Olrun Olafdottir, speak to her again and she will take you to the quest area, located elsewhere in Varajar Fells. The quest is a one-on-one battle with a large bear, which is initially neutral. Approaching the centre of the ring and into the bear's aggro range will cause the bear to turn hostile, and it will immediately attack you. You must equip the Club of a Thousand Bears that appears in your inventory, and you must defeat the Rabid Bear while holding the Club. You will gain no special skills from wielding the club, but you are able to use your regular skill bar. The battle will end once the bear is defeated. You will automatically be taken back to Olrun Olafdottir. The Club of a Thousand Bears will remain in your inventory at the quest's completion. Tips *The bear uses Warrior skills and the Ranger skill Troll Unguent for healing. Blind will effectively prevent the bear from doing any damage to you. *If using a Ritualist as a primary or secondary profession, it is possible to set up spirits outside of the bear's aggro, trigger the battle and use Painful Bond to quickly neutralise the bear. Remember to equip the Club of a Thousand Bears before it is defeated. *If fighting toe-to-toe against the bear, make sure to bring necessary self-healing skills. *If using a Ranger, the bear can be defeated very easy by using the underworld speed trap solo build, replacing the whirling defense for another trap, like Flame Trap. Remember to equip the Club of a Thousand Bears after setting up the all the traps. Notes *Be aware that only male characters can get the quest here. When you play with a female character, you have to obtain the quest Bear Club for Women from Olaf Olafson in Olafstead. *Defeating the bear without the Club of a Thousand Bears equipped will result in failure of the quest. You will be teleported to Olrun Olafdottir without the quest reward, but you may repeat it immediately. *You do not have to actually use the Club of a Thousand Bears; the requirement is for the character to be holding the Club when the bear is defeated. It is therefore possible use normal weapons and skills or to bring animal companions or spirits to fight against the Bear. *If you die against the Rabid Bear you will be transported back to Olrun and all your heroes and/or henchmen will be gone. Death Penalty will apply each time you die and re-enter the quest. *You get to keep the club even if you lose. *Hammer attacks can be used when the club is equipped. *When Defy Pain ends, the bear's health will drop suddenly. Be sure to equip the club (if you haven't already done so) when his health bar drops in order to land the killing blow. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Norn points